Broken Spirit Shattered Dreams
by Nakaru-86
Summary: Brolli wants vegeta and Goku's daughter, Nakaru as his mate. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ however i do own Nakaru and Kaleel.   
  
Chapter one  
  
"Daddy!" Nakaru screamed. Her soft honey brown eyes watering as Brolli held her   
  
in his grasp. Vegeta growled angrily. he looked at the ground seeing his mate, Kakarrotto   
  
unconscious, and in a pool of his own blood.   
  
"She would make a good mate eh Vegeta?" Brolli taunted holding Nakaru's little body   
  
close to his. Furious, Vegeta attacked Brolli, avoiding his arms so he wouldn't harm his   
  
daughter. Brolli sat Nakaru beside Goku and began to power up. Smirking at vegeta's   
  
shocked expression he shot an energy beam piercing the proud prince's heart.   
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, tears escaping his onyx eyes as he stared  
  
at his 3 year old daughter and unconscious mate. He was also crying for the simple fact  
  
that without Piccolo, there weren't any dragonballs, there for he couldn't be wished back.   
  
Nakaru ran over to her father's side.   
  
"Daddy? You're gonna be alright.Please beat that guy up don't let him  
  
take me and papa. I don't wanna be his mate." she whispered in his ear.  
  
Vegeta embraced her in a weak hug.   
  
"I tried princess, please take care of your papa for me." He managed to choke out  
  
before closing his eyes.   
  
"Nooo!" Nakaru screamed as she pounded on the dead prince's torso.   
  
"You can't die! you.. can't."   
  
Brolli smirked and powered down. He held Goku in one arm and before Nakaru knew it  
  
he held her in his other arm as well. She looked at her father's unmoving body.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks.   
  
"daddy..." she whispered.   
  
10 years later  
  
Nakaru was walking around Brolli's ship. Wearing the royal armor that was   
  
provided for her. Her papa told her that her father use to wear the same style   
  
of armor. She was tall for a saiyan female, her ebony hair proved gravity wrong as it stood  
  
straight up resembling a flame, she had several bangs like her papa.   
  
Her figure was very appealing having large percky breasts, a small waist  
  
with long slim yet muscular legs, bronze skin as well as almond shaped honey brown eyes.   
  
"My, my, my, the little princess has finally grown all up." Kaleel taunted   
  
undressing the young female with his cold,icy blue eyes.   
  
Nakaru scowled. This guy always wanted something from her.   
  
"Whatever it is you want from me the answer is no." Nakaru spat trying to pass the   
  
soldier who was twice her size.   
  
"You have no say in this bitch." Kaleel growled as he flung her over his  
  
shoulder easily. he punched the code in to open the door to his bedroom. He walked in  
  
and threw her on the floor. He shut and locked his door before turning to Nakaru   
  
purring as his eyes wandered over her body.   
  
Nakaru whimpered, running to his door pounding on it.   
  
"Somebody help!!" She screamed   
  
Kaleel just laughed   
  
"nobody can hear you princess."   
  
He walked over to her ripping her clothes off as well as his own.   
  
Nakaru screamed as he entered her, as he thrusted in her the pain subsided into pleasure  
  
Kaleel gently grabbed her tail and ran his fingers through the soft,silky fur   
  
Sending a shock of pleasure down Nakaru's spine. her body leaned into his   
  
as she cried out in ecstacy. She dug her nails down Kaleel's back pulling him   
  
closer to her. Kaleel couldn't help the shocked expression on his face. The young  
  
princess surprised him with her aggressive ways. He then felt her licking   
  
the spot where his neck and shoulder joined. He grabbed her by her throat and thrusted in her one more time  
  
satisfied when they climaxed togther. He kissed her aggressively and pulled out.  
  
He began to walk to the shower when he heard the proud princess sobs. He looked at her confused  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me mark you?" Nakaru growled   
  
Kaleel smirked dispite himself.He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
He walked past nakaru to his door. Unlocking it and openeing it so she could get out.  
  
"Because you belong to another." he answered her question as she dressed herself.   
  
Nakaru growled in response and left. Leaving the young soldier confused by her actions.  
  
Nakaru entered the small house she shared with her Papa. Walking in the kitchen   
  
she saw his butt sticking out of the fridge as he searched for something to eat.   
  
"Papa can i talk to you?" she asked startling Goku causing him to hit his head.  
  
He turned around rubbing his head with the same silly grin on his face.   
  
"Sure what do ya need to talk to me about?" He looked at her blue body suit   
  
seeing blood seeping through it. He growled angrily. "What happened to you?"   
  
he demanded angrily.   
  
Nakaru looked to the floor ashamed of herself.  
  
"I...I got raped." She whispered "And the worst part is that i enjoyed it  
  
so much i tried to mark him as my mate." She looked up to see that her gentle  
  
natured father had turned ssj4. She looked in his golden eyes.   
  
"Papa what's wrong with me?"   
  
Goku blinked as her question brought him out of his daze.   
  
"Nothing is wrong with you. I just didn't expect you to go throught the same shit  
  
as your father." he growled and powered down  
  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up."   
  
"Papa a bath won't rid me of this feeling." She cried as she sat on the floor.  
  
"Would you feel better if i killed him?" a deep maculine voice hissed  
  
Causing both Goku and Nakaru to look toward the intruder.   
  
"'Geta? Is that really you?" Goku asked looking at his mate  
  
"daddy?" Nakaru whispered looking at the shorter saiyan male.She ran over to him   
  
embracing him in a tight hug. "Daddy make the pain go away, get Papa and me out of here."   
  
she whispered in saiyan.   
  
Vegeta held his daughter. Letting her cry on his shoulder. While looking at his mate.  
  
His mate who was constantly beat for rebelling,He held back his tears.  
  
"I'll kill all these sick fucks. You're only a baby, you don't deserve this."   
  
Vegeta replied back in saiyan.   
  
Goku smiled weakly   
  
"I tried 'geta, i really did." he whispered  
  
"I know Kakarrotto, i know."   
  
A/N: Chapter two should be up soon. tell me what you think. 


End file.
